Last night
by pekkii
Summary: Edward is in love with and engaged to Tanya. On the night of his engagement party, he sees a mysterious woman that he can't seem to get out of his head. Who is she?
1. Chapter 1

"Congratulations Edward." Dad said, giving me a handshake. "And Tanya, Welcome to the family, you look beautiful." My bride to be beamed at the compliment, and thanked my Dad for being able to make it tonight.

"Edward, I thought this day would never come." Mom laughed, hugging me. I hugged her back and laughed too.

"I assure you, I'm not gay like most of the family think." She stepped back.

"I never thought that. I was just concerned that you liked guys more."

"I suggest we stop talking like this at my engagement party. I don't want Tanya to know that she's going to be my beard for the next 50 odd years."

She smacked my arm and moved on to congratulate Tanya on our engagement.

After everyone walked in and congratulated us, we were seated in preparation for dinner. I looked over to Tanya. She looked absolutely gorgeous tonight and I honestly couldn't wait to get back to our apartment and go back to being just the two of us.

"What are you thinking baby?" She asked, playing with the diamond necklace I had given her as an engagement gift.

"I'm thinking that I can't wait to get you home. You look gorgeous tonight."

She smiled and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself, handsome."

We were interrupted when the waiter bought over our first dish of the night. Just as I was about to start eating (I was hungry after a full day at the office), I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and was that it was one of Tanya's co-workers who hated both me and Tanya. I had no idea why she was even invited.

"It must be love when you can afford to rent out your fiancée's favorite restaurant."

"Yeah. It must be." I said, hoping she'd stop talking and let me eat.

"You know, this could have been us three years ago. But you turned out to be a complete asshole, who broke up with me cause I wanted marriage and children. Funny how things work out, isn't it?"

That's why she hated me. I remembered that we hooked up a few years ago. It turned out that she was more into the relationship than I was.

I shrugged. "I suppose. But you turned out to be so desperate and clingy, I felt like I needed a break."

"What? How could you…."

"Look, we're here to celebrate our engagement. If you don't support us, your free to go."

She huffed, turned on her heel and left the restaurant. Thank god! I did not feel like dealing with this right now or ever. I looked over to Tanya who seemed to be completely oblivious to what was going on. Typical. I loved her, but thank god she was easily distracted.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After all the toast were done, the gifts given to us, and various goodbyes, Tanya and I were getting ready to leave. She was just saying goodbye to a group of friends, when I looked out the window and saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. But that's not the only reason I felt the need to follow her. It felt as if I had seen her before. I told Tanya that I'd be back, and walked out of the restaurant trying to catch up with this girl.

"Hey, hey!"

She finally stopped and turned around. And she was more beautiful close up.

"Hi there. Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." I held out my hand for her to shake, but when she wouldn't, I awkwardly put it down.

"That's great, but I'm in kind of a rush so…."

"Just tell me this. Have we met before? Cause you look familiar…."

"I don't think so. Have a good night."

"Wait!" I called out again, but she was gone.

"Who are you talking to baby?" Tanya asked, wrapping her arms behind me.

"No one." I looked around, hoping that I'd spot this girl again.

"Its cold out here. Ready to go home? Just the two of us?" She asked, reaching over to kiss my cheek.

"Yeah. Lets get out of here."

The whole ride back home, I couldn't get that girl out of my head. I knew that it was wrong to be thinking of her when I was engaged, but she was all I could think of. But I knew it had to stop. I was in love with and engaged to Tanya. It was Tanya I was with. That night, I rejected Tanya's requests to sleep together. I lied telling her I was tired. I could tell she was frustrated, but placated her with the promise of a holiday we would take together once work calmed down. She sighed, rolled over to her side of the bed and pretended to fall asleep.

That night, sleep didn't come easily. Every time I would close my eyes, this girl was all that I could see. All I knew was that I had to find her and talk to her again. Who was she?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at work was hell. I was fielding calls from all different contractors, listing all the things that were going wrong with various property developments that my company was involved with. Not only that, but one of my most important meetings, that was supposed to be today, was moved to next week, which resulted in me having to move other things around to accommodate it. Just as I was contemplating jumping out a window, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

My assistant, Angela stuck her head in and informed me that Tanya was here. I did not feel like dealing with her and her 'office picnics', but I knew that she's know that something was up if I told her I was busy.

"Sure, tell her to come in."

Angela nodded and in came Tanya, all diamonds and Chanel.

"Hey baby. How are you?"

"Just a little stressed."

She came up behind me and rubbed my shoulders.

"Poor baby. Maybe some lunch will help? I packed all your favourite things."

"Thanks baby. How was your day?"

"Good. I got a few things sorted for the wedding. I just need you to look at the place I had in mind for the reception. It's a gorgeous little…" she was interupped mid sentence when Angela called to let me know that my meeting with my potential new client was happening in 15 minutes. I thanked her and turned back to Tanya.

Before I could speak, she held up her hands. "I know, I know. You have to get back to work. But it feels like we haven't spent time together alone for a while." She pouted.

"Why don't we go away this weekend? Just the two of us, no distractions."

She raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure you can tear yourself away from work for a whole weekend?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're so funny. Now get out of here so I can work woman!" I said, and playfully slapped her ass.

She said her goodbyes and just as she was leaving, my new client walked in. And who else would it be but the beautiful brunette from the night before. And she looked better than she did last night. She was wearing a red silk looking dress, that hugged every curve, and showcased just enough cleavage to tease, but still looked professional, and on her feet were a pair of ridiculously high shoes that made her legs look great. I stopped ogling her and got up and walked over to her, holding out my hand.

"Hi again."

This time, she took my hand in hers and shook it.

"Hello Edward. Nice to see you again. I'm Bella Swan."

"I'm surprised you remember me."

"Yours is a face you never forget."

"But apparently you do. Are you sure we've never met before?"

"Quite sure. Now if you don't mind, I'm on a strict timeline, and have somewhere else to be in a few hours."

"Of course." I said, leading her over to one of my plush sofas." And apparently, those shoes and dress made her look just as amazing from the back as she did from the front.

"So, how I can I help you today?"

The next two hours were spent going over different designs she had in mind for the project she had for me. Just as she was packing up to leave, she mentioned meeting up over the weekend to further discuss the plans.

"I would love to, but I had other plans."

"Well that's a shame. Well, this weekend is the only one I have that I can make. Either you find time in your overly busy schedule to meet up over the weekend, or I take my business elsewhere. You have my number." And with that, she walked out of my office.

I sighed. I knew that I would have to go to this meeting. This was work after all. But I was really dreading having to tell Tanya that we had to change our plans. Knowing her, she'd throw a fit, and I really couldn't deal with them right now. I dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

"Hey baby! Things better at work?"

"Yeah, kind of. Hey listen, I need to tell you something. But I need to know that you won't get mad." All I heard was silence in the background.

"Hello? Tanya?"

"I'm still here."

"I can't make our plans for the weekend. I have to work." Again, there was silence on the other end. "Tanya?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"I've been hearing a lot of that lately."

"But I mean it."

She sighed. "Fine. I get it. When you have to work, you have to work."

"I knew you'd understand. I love you."

"Love you too."

"I'll see you when I get home?"

"Yeah. Bye Edward."

"Bye." I hung up the phone. That was a first. She agreed without argument. I pulled up Bella's number and called her. It went straight to voicemail. No surprise there, she had told me that she'd be busy.

"Hey Bella, it's Edward. I just wanted to let you know that I've cleared my weekend and can make it. Give me a call back and we'll talk about a time and place. You have my number. Bye."

I hung up and when back to work. I was responding to emails and talking to other clients, when an email from Bella popped up into my inbox.

_Edward,_

_I appreciate you taking time out of your schedule to meet with me. Saturday works for me. How about you come over to my house and we can further discuss the details of our project. If you could make it sometime around noon, that would be great. I'm in a rush again, so I'll text you my address later. _

_Bella._

I made a note to keep Saturday at noon free and when back to work. At around six, I decided that I'd had enough and went home. After another long day at the office, I decided that everything else could be dealt with at home.

When I did get home, I realised that Tanya was not home. I decided not to take that as a bad sign. I'm sure she'd be home soon. And because not Tanya usually means no food in the house, I walked over to the nearby Chinese restaurant to order my usual. Just as I was being led over to my usual table, I saw Bella sitting at the corner table. I walked over to her and said hello.

"Are you sure you're not stalking me?"

"What, I don't get a hello? I get accused of being a stalker?" I asked, sitting down.

"I don't remember asking you to sit."

"And I never asked."

She rolled her eyes. "By all means, sit. Its not like I'd rather enjoy my dinner alone."

"Well thank you Bella." Once I got comfortable, and we had both ordered, we lapsed into awkward silence.

"So Bella, are you sure we've never crossed paths before?"

"Absolutely sure."

"So where did you…." I was cut off by her phone ringing. She took it out of her purse and looked at the screen.

"Sorry I have to take this." She got up from her seat and walked outside the restaurant. When 15 minutes passed and she didn't come back, I was contemplating going outside to see if she was okay, when she walked back inside.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll see you Saturday." She didn't even give me a chance to respond. She threw a couple of notes on the table and she was out the door. Why was it that I could never talk to her? She was always on the go. I sighed, finished my meal, left money on the table and walked to an empty house again. I would get answers out of her soon enough.


End file.
